


Games and Gambling

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/F, I will spoil nothing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Is Chandrila in danger? It depends on a sacrifice...
Relationships: Cad Bane/Moralo Eval, Dooku/Mas Amedda, Sly Moore/Mon Mothma





	Games and Gambling

**Author's Note:**

> A friend suggested Dooku x Mas and I was sooo tempted all this time to do it....

This was going to be a busy day for Sheev. He had to meet up with Dooku to discuss further the plans concerning the war. He always hated that task... But it was necessary if he wanted to go to the next step...

"Amedda, are you ready?"

"Yes, My Lord..."

Mas was anxious. It was his first meeting with the Count, and it would feel very weird to discuss the military plans of the CIS. But he also felt so included by that. His Lord really counts him in, unlike Moore, who would just stay in the office to do boring paperwork... He smiled evilly in his brain and wore his cape. "More than ready, sir..."  
-  
"You here, finally? Moralo had started to worry, about the weapons, not about you!"

"No one has to worry about me. Compassion is for lesser beings, Eval!"

"Did you bring them?"

"Yes. Have them. And now, my bounty, please!"  
-  
"Enter, please." Sly's calm voice could be heard as someone knocked the door.

"Yes, Chancellor? Mas Amedda maybe?" Another female voice was beard as the door opened.

"They are in a meeting. I'm in charge now. What do you want, uh, Mothma?"

"Oh, Madam Moore... I, uh... There have been some problems concerning Chandrila recently..." She said, the worry in her voice had been obvious.

"Oh, is that so... What knid of problems?"

"The Seperatists are threatening to destroy buildings of importance if we don't join them... We need a mission set there as soon as possible..."

"We'll see what we'll do... I will tell the Chancellor... Would you like to report any further problems? Any tea, maybe?..."

"Yeah, um... I wanted to talk about the situation in the Senate..."

"I'm all ears...."  
-  
The meeting has been so boring so far. The only thing Sheev could think of now was making live with the stunning, tall and well-shaped Vice Chairman now...

"We are hitting Chandrila recently, Master..." Dooku said and gave the interested Chagrian a firey glance and a discreet grin.

"Yes, yes... I don't know what you'll understand if you do that... They are stronger than you, Chandrila is not a small planet, you know..." Sheev said with clear boredom in his voice.

"Do you bet that I will get the planet??"

"Yeah, how much do you want?"

Dooku did talk, he only pointed at Mas with his eyes...  
-  
"Why are you looking at it like that!!? Isn't it what you asked for?! 10.000 credits? That was the deal!" Moralo angrily yelled at the Duros' face as he was staring at the suitcase with the money in it.

"Well... I can actually lower the price if you are interested..." He said and looked in his eyes with his own pupil-less ones.

The Phindian raised an eyebrow.

"But under certain terms..."  
-  
Eventually, the Separatists' fleet destroyed two important buildings on Chandrila, and the Republic was forced to retreat.

"You probably won the battle, Dooku, but not the war..."

"Yes, but our bet was concerning only the battle...", He said and grinned evilly, his white teeth showing, his eyes pinning Mas.

"M- My Lord?!" He looked at Sheev, scared as hell for what was going go happen.

"Shh... I will arrange this..." He whispered to console him. "You didn't make it specific, Dooku... And by the way, won't your droid be mad at you if... You do what you want here??"

"Grievous is not a droid... And we have discussed it... It will be just a fling, _Master_!" His tone sounded offensive.

Mas curled his body and wrapped his arms around his body to protect and cover himself.

Dooku only smiled. "Play fair, Palpatine... Come on..."

Sheev gritted his teeth.

"Fine then...."

"What?! Wait, My Lord, I-..." Mas said in clear panic and looked at him with a betrayed look in his eyes.

"Shoosh... It will be quick... I have no other choice now..." He cosoled him with a pat on the head.

"Good. You just won a retreat from our fleet as a gift..." Dooku said amused.

"Yeah, as if it matters!!" Palpatine said through his teeth.

"Eh, better than just air..." He muffled his sadistic laughter. "And you stay here... I want you to observe your boyfriend's parody... Like, a lot, trust me!"

"You like to make and watch people suffer, don't you?"

"As you do..."

Palpatine only retreated because he knew that even though Dooku is considered his apprentice, he is older and wiser in the ways if the Force than him. And it would be a bad idea to start a fight with him now.  
-  
The news reached Mon and Sly's ears in the Chancellor's office. Mon burst in tears, and tried to keep herself calm as much as possible, because she didn't want to expose herself to Moore.

But she saw her, and even though she thought she had no soul, it seems she had for that ginger girl...

"Come... I'm sure the Chancellor is taking care of it now! He won't let Dooku go any further with reasonable terms!" She encouraged her and pat her back.

"I'm worried for my parents, Madam..." She said with shook voice and suddenly threw herself in the Umbaran's arms.

"They are going to be fine... Trust me..." Moore stroked her hair, and she breathed her sweet scent.

"I hope it so much..."  
-  
Mas stood in Dooku's salon, naked and completely ashamed. And Palpatine's presence was a double-bladed knife that moment. He was giving him courage, but at the same time he felt so bad that he had to watch this circus performance Dooku was going to make out of him at the moment.

The tall human observed him from tip to toe with interest in his shiny eyes. His body trembled to that silent interrogation if his flesh, and beads of sweat started appearing on his forehead.

"A good model, indeed.... Where did you get him?... I want one too..." He said mockingly as he traced a possessive hand aling his chest, which gave Mas chills.

"Unlike your droid, this one is unique and cannot be found anywhere else, Dooku!" Sheev answered with proud in his angry tone.

Mas eyes teared up to that statement, and he held himself from going over the couch he was sitting to kiss him.

"Yeah, yeah, I have seen Chagrians before... They look similar actually... But that's not the case now...." Dooku ran his fingers aling his neck line and up to his lethorns and chin. "So smooth... Come for a kiss now, little Vice Chairman.... Don't worry, I don't bite, maybe..."

He made a bitter face, but didn't protest much. It was that damn deal after all...  
-  
"What do you mean by saying you'll decrease the price?!" Eval said interested.

"It can even be the half and depends on what you'll offer..."

"What do you want, Bane? Moralo is ready to give you anything... Just ask..."

But Cad said nothing. He only moved a step forward and grabbed his long chin. "For a Phindian, you are exceptionally attractive..." He said and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Moralo winced, but he didn't expect it to be that good at all. He pushed his chest a bit to seperate and process it in his brain. Did he want it? Or would he pay the whole price?

If he did, he would be an idiot...   
-  
The news about the Separatists' retreat on Chandrila reached Coruscant and Mon was very relieved to learn that her parents were safe and far away from the attacks' location.

"You see? I told you... The Chancellor wouldn't let it like that..." Sly told her with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Madam..."

"Why thank me? Thank Chancellor Palpatine when he arrives..."

"Yeah... But still, you were by my side through that turmoil... So... Thank you..."

They sat still for a bit and stared at each other. Sly thought she could exploit that _thank you_ a bit...

So, she leaned down to the slightly shorter girl, and gave her a kiss.

"Ah!..." It was so sudden, that Mon didn't even think that she immediately responded to it.

Sly made it deeper and grabbed her waist, while Mon touched her decollete gently.

Then, Moore moved lower to her chin and neck, her lips sending shivers to her.

"Ahah!..." She moaned, and she felt a hand lightly cupping he left breast.

"You are very cute..." She said silently as she run a finger over her nipple which was still under her clothes.

Mon felt a slight itch on her clit and bit her lower lip.   
-  
Bane had pushed him against the wall of his box thing's control room, holding his wrists tightly on place with his strong hands.

"What do you think?..."

Moralo had already started getting hard down there, and he licked his lip. "Moralo agrees...."

"Good... Because even if you didn't, it wouldn't stop me either... At least now you will enjoy it..." He said with a malevolent grin, and Eval understood him...

Great minds think alike after all...  
-  
Dooku had given him so many kisses he got bored at the end. It was time to take care for the rest of his body too. He buried his face in his neck and gave him a bit and then another one in his shoulder. His hands traveled up to his chest, and then down to his sides and hips as he did that.

Mas closed his eyes sat and bit his lip to avoid letting any moan escape his mouth. He didn't like this. But his bidy wasn't listening to him, but to Dooku's hands and mouth working on it...

Palpatine also didn't want to admit that what he saw send arousal down to his pants...  
-  
Sly couldn't wait to undress her fully, to see those soft, round breasts and this thin waist, those nicely shaped thigs... She clumsily grabbed the zipper of her dress and undid it. Then she pulled it down and revealed the so anticipated view she seeked.

She held herself from asking her if she was an angel, with this porcelain white skin and this body... She just couldn't restrain herself from touching it...

Mon on the other hand was embarassed but also wet with arousal, and as Sly's fingers teased her nipples and scratched her sides.

Sly wanted to remove her clothes too, but she was too impatient to do it herself. "Please... Take off my dress... I'm so wet for you, little angel..."

Mon blushed, but nodded and helped her.

The Umbaran was gorgeous under this dress. Her curves were amazing. Mon probably just kept staring at ber for minutes, before making to move to kiss her again.

Her hands were laid on her curvy hips, and their breasts collided as they kissed with passion.

Weird, they didn't even know each other well. It just happened... But it was amazing...  
-  
Bane finally put it in. He finally found some good hole for his neglected cock after so many days. Yeah, it sure sounds shallow, but he needed it. Sex is like money for him... Due to missions, be can barely have it.

Moralo was panting so hard under him. He had fallen on the turned off control panel to support himself, because the Duros was not any gentle guy. He was taking him so roughly, he swears he wouldn't be walking for months after this...  
-  
Mas was so annoyed with those handcuffs on. He could barely move with his hands behind his back, and he also hated how Dooku was having his fun with him.

The Count's hand toyed with his leaking cock and the other one was stroking his lethorn.

Arousal is harder to cope with when you don't want it...

"Seems you are a little slut after all..." He said to humiliate him. "Oh, and look who's struggling to restrain himself from jerking off to the sight of you?" Dooku said and pointed at the nervous Sheev who was squirming on his couch with a frustrated look on his face.

"You are going to pay for this!" Mas said silently, so he wouldn't hear it. But he did...

"Now it is your turn...."  
-  
Mon's cunt leaked and her juice was spilled on her thighs as the Umbaran bit her neck and moved down to suck her nipple, and then, she used a two fingers to stroke her clit and lips, smiling at the cute ginger hair patch above them. Her fingers became slick as she enetered one in, and then a second and a third.

"Ah!" Mon burned with arousal as Sly's fingers moved in her, rubbing with her walls and sending even more juices out.  
-  
"What is wrong now? Don't look at me like an angry nexu cub, Amedda..." Dooku said with an ironic smile and then, he pushed him on his knees, head falling exactly next to Sheev. He looked at him with tears in his eyes. "My Lord..."

"Shh... It is almost over... Don't cry now... Don't show him weakness!!" The Chancellor encouraged him and pat his head.

"Don't touch him... You will boil in your broth today...." Dooku yelled at him, and he teased the Chagrian's exposed hole with two fingers.  
-  
Moralo was at his limit with Bane. _How is he lasting for so long?!_ He wondered. He had already came, but the bastard was still pounding in him, chasing his own orgasm.

"A- ah! Please, have some... Ah, mercy!" He managed to say.

"Who said I'm merciful?"

Eval just gritted his teeth and wondered if Bane kills like that... Because he is damn sure he definitely can...  
-  
Sly moaned loudly as Mon just did the same to her, the wet sound echoing in the office as they fingered each other. They kissed again and used their free hands to touch their breasts or faces, and Sly also loved to stroke her hair.

They were near their orgasms, and their vaginas burned even more now.

With a grunt, Mon started squirting, and it wouldn't stop flowing soon. So did Sly, but hers was mostly throbbing. The floor just flooded with their fluids, and it would take them ages to clean before the Chancellor would arrive...  
-  
But it seemed that he would stay a lot more at Dooku's, because that goddamn old Count couldn't stop teasing his second in command.

He used everything he could. Mouth, hands, cock, words... But he did everything in such a way, he would just tease.

Mas felt so sick of it at the end.

He just wanted it to end and go home to do things with His Lord. At least he can make it enjoyable... Sheev can make everything enjoyable...

"Please... Have mercy on him... You are tiring him..." He protested seriously.

But Dooku raised his eyes at him and gave him a sarcastic look. "Like you, I guess..."

"Me is different! Do not interfere in our personal life and just end this ridiculous nonsense! I gave him to you and you had to respect him!"

"Yes, yes.... Except if you want the fleet on Chandrila again...."

"Chandrila was never in the plan!"

"But I made it be."  
-  
"Bane, please! Ahah!" Moralo groaned, as he was still being pounded by the bounty hunter, who seemed to enjoy it.

"Shut up, Eval! It's been a while since the last time I had some good meat for me! Let me have some fun!" He said with a satisfied and evil smile.

Moralo felt his insides so worn out. He had already came three times so far, but Bane was nowhere near him...

The only thing he could do was hold the panel tightly and patience...  
-  
The girls cleaned up the room and themselves, and they wore their clothes.

Mon was feeling greatly after this. Not only her parents were safe, but she also had a good time with an interesting lady like Moore.

She stood awkwardly in front of her and lowered her head with a fond smile on her lips. "Eh... Th- thanks.... It was, eh... Good..." She awkwardly said. She meant amazing, but her tongue wouldn't let say that word...

"I, eh... Found it good too..."

They nodded to each other and Mon went to the door with slight hesitation.

"Wait!" Sly spontaneously said.

She turned and looked at her with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Come to my office sometime..." She said with an Umbaran blush.

Mon gave her an approving nod and a warm smile, and gently closed the door behind her.   
-  
Bane was finally close. Moralo could tell it from his groans. He was almost silent the rest of the time, that looked like ages. He bent over, finally.

The Duros' breath hitched as he left a load of seed in him, and the filling didn't stop for several, long seconds.

As he detached, they both panted hard, and Eval collapsed on the cold floor, on his jelly knees.

"Aah... This was so good, Eval..." He said satisfied as hell. "You know what? Keep your credits... I don't care about them... But I'd like a favour from you..."

"Oh, don't tell Moralo...."

"What if we... Let's say, my bounty will be that instead if credits...?"

"Not sure after this, Bane! I can't feel my body from the waist and down..."

Bane knelt down and gave him a small kiss on his alien temple. "Come on... I won't be that rough next time..."

"Ugh..."

Bane kissed his neck and chin. "Please...?"

"Ah... Well... Maybe...."

Bane touched his shoulders and chest and kissed him. "Please... I won't ask you for credits again... I swear..."

"Ah, fine... Just help Moralo to the bathroom, please!" The Phindian said in an annoyed tone.

"Haha... Alright..." He said and carried him to his bathroom.  
-  
His screams could be heard from outside the room, as Dooku pounded in him with power.

"You enjoy this, eh, little Republic slut!?" He said between pants, as he glanced his leaking cock and his desperate, teared face that was constantly searching His Lord's eyes.

"Patience, Mas..." Sheev said, trying to hold back his own tears, as he stared at his tortured beloved.

Mas' eyes couldn't stop leaking rivers of tears, and his vision was blurred, but he couldn't wipe his face since his hands were tied to his back. "My Lord!" He shouted, trying to find him with his blurred eyes.

"I'm here... Don't worry..." Sheev didn't stroke his head, since Dooku had warned him not to do it. But he wanted it so much...

"Shut it. Your Lord is me now!" Dooku lied just to make it sting even more.

"Stop it, Dooku!"

"Now I do what I want. Except if you want the plans ruined..."

"You are being inhuman now..."

"Shut it, _Master_! Except if you want your Vice Chairman chocked!" Dooku threatened and curled his fingers around his blue neck and pressed at his throat.

"Ackhh!" He started making chocked, desperate sounds, and this was everyone's breaking point.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!" Palpatine yelled angrily and iginted his lightsaber.

Dooku used the Force to push him back, and left Amedda just to pull back his pants on and get his lightsaber too.

"What did I tell you? Stay still... Did you listen? No." He said and their lightsabers collided.

"Who do you think you are, Dooku?!"

"Ah, come on! We are fighting over a man now... And I'm not even serious about him... Can't you please let me finish him and move on with our diplomatic meeting?!"

"If by finishing him you mean kill him, then no. I'm not letting you!"

"Alright, show me your Darth Sidious self now, and stop playing the Chancellor! What have you become, a double personality?! Do you struggle with that?!"

"I don't have a double personality!!"

"Then what do you have?!"

The man has love. And it is weird about a ruthless Sith Lord like him. No, it sounds almost impossible, but it is the truth. He loves Amedda. And he suffers watching him suffer.

"Please, Dooku... Leave him... Or I'll kill you. Do you know that you are not needed anymore?!"

"How little you do know, really!"

They both moved so fast, their lightsabers created flashing lights as they collided. Sheev managed to throw Dooku's away with a very strong blow and then, pointed his at him.

"Surrender... You have lost..."

"Alright... Chancellor... And well, I do have to do more important things now... But you know, one last word from me... I just got to know Chancellor Palpatine today... What a shame, Master... I didn't anticipate that... Well, farewell, both of you!"

He said and used to Force to grab his saber. Then, he jumped out of his window.

Dooku's ship could be seen flying away from his Palace, probably going to observe things in Grievous' cruiser.

Sheev rushed to Mas and carefully cut his handcuffs with his lightsaber.

"My Lord!" He said while sobbing and pulled him in a tight, desperate hug. His body was trembling so much. Sheev hugged him back with a relieved feeling. He was sure he was also slightly trembling.

"Shh... It's over now... Let's go back home..."

"Yes, let's leave this damned place..."

Palpatine helped him to wear his clothes. He knew Dooku wasn't being so serious about all of this, so he was not as harsh on him as be should've been. But this was over now, so he and Mas had to forget about it now if they wanted to move on with their plans...

Games and gambling is not part of them...


End file.
